1. Field of the Invention
Golf club head structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, numerous innovations have been devised and used in an attempt to improve the driving characteristics of golf clubs of the wood, iron and putter type. Woods have had various types of weights and inserts included as a part of the heads thereof, as well as bores that extend through the body of the head. Weight inserts are unsatisfactory in that they unduly heavy the head of a club to the extent it cannot be accelerated to impact a golf ball at maximum velocity. Bores extending through a club head in a direction substantially normal to the striking face of the head are unsatisfactory, in that, they lessen the weight of the club head in the area thereof that will impact the golf ball.
A major object of the present invention is to improve the driving characteristics of a golf club head of the wood, iron or putter type, without incurring the operational disadvantages of prior art devices of this type.